wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
The Scepter of the Shifting Sands
http://i71.thottbot.com/en/Interface/Icons/INV_Hammer_25.jpg =General= The Scepter of the Shifting Sands is an item created from a very long quest chain. The beginning of this quest chain starts in Cenarion Hold. This scepter is required to ring the gong that opens the gates to Ahn'Qiraj, thus allowing the entire server access to both the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj and the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj. This quest is still accessible even if the gates are already open. =Walkthrough= Beginning # Receive the quest What Tomorrow Brings in Cenarion Hold in Silithus which starts with Baristolth of the Shifting Sands. This quest requires you to find Anachronos at the Caverns of Time in Tanaris. He is located at 65,48. You do not have to kill any of the elite dragons around Anachronos to complete this quest. # After completing this quest, you will receive the follow-up quest Only One May Rise. Kill Broodlord Lashlayer and loot the Head of the Broodlord Lashlayer. Return to Baristolth to receive the elite quest Path of the Righteous. # Completing this quest awards the Proxy of Nozdormu, which enables you to loot Silithid Carapace Fragments from the elite silithid in Silithus. 200 fragments are required for each turn-in and the reward is 200 reputation with the Brood of Nozdormu. Before the quest line can continue, you must attain Neutral reputation with the Brood. If the gates are open on your server, you can get reputation with the Brood by killing creatures and bosses in Ahn'Qiraj and turning in Qiraji Lord's Insignias inside the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj. If not, you must loot thousands of carapace fragments. Each silithid drops at least one fragment, often two or more. Each turn-in also awards another Proxy of Nozdormu. This can be used on another person and allows them to loot fragments as well. The fragments are not Bind on Pickup so they can be sold or traded. # After attaining Neutral reputation with the Brood of Nozdormu, return to Baristolth and accept the quest Anachronos. He asks you to return to Anachronos. # Anachronos, now being neutral with you, offers the quest Long Forgotten Memories. This quest is completed in Silithus by locating the crystalline red tear, located at 28,89, just outside the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj. This activates a small cutscene. When it finishes, you will receive a new quest, A Pawn on the Eternal Board, which has you speaking with Anachronos once again. The Charge of the Dragonflights The questline seemingly ends at Anachronos, but this is not the case. Anachronos wants you to locate the 3 dragon shards located somewhere in Azeroth, specifically the blue, green, and red shards. Vaelastrasz, Azuregos, and Eranikus hold the secret to these shards. Completing the previous quest chain enables you to begin these shard quests. Note that the blue shard chain is the most involved, while the red chain is the simplest. The Green Dragon Shard # Enter the Temple of Atal'Hakkar to begin this quest. Approach the Shade of Eranikus and Malfurion Stormrage will appear, offering the quest Eranikus, Tyrant of the Dream. You do not need to kill the trolls surrounding Eranikus to activate Malfurion. You must then go to Teldrassil to complete the followup. # In Teldrassil at 37,47 is a Forest Wisp you need to speak with. It gives the follow up Tyrande and Remulos, where you must find Keeper Remulos in Moonglade # After talking with Keeper Remulos you receive the next quest, The Nightmare's Corruption. To complete this quest you must farm the Dragonkin by the Four Dragons portals. This can take many many hours and requires a party. Finally, the fragment in Duskwood is actually received from a Twilight Corrupter, a 40-man raid satyr located in Duskwood. # When you return the fragments to Remulos, you receive The Nightmare Manifests. When you accept the quest many many Shades spawn. When these are defeated, Eranikus spawns. When he is defeated, the quest line ends and you receive the shard. The Blue Dragon Shard # Speak with Azuregos in Azshara. If Azuregos has already been killed, you can talk to the Spirit of Azuregos at any time. (Note as of Patch 1.11 you need to die in order to speak with/see the spirit. You must also have your signet ring with you to talk to him) After much explaining, Azuregos says that the blue shard is being held by a minnow, and to summon the minnow you need to read Azuregos's Magical Ledger. Unfortunately, you are unable to read this book and must talk to Narain Soothfancy in Tanaris. # Go to Tanaris, just north of Steamwheedle Port, and you will find Narain Soothfancy. He explains that he cannot read the book you have given him. He requires 3 items: A giant chicken, some scrying goggles, and a translating guide to understand the text. These 3 items involve 3 different quest lines. The Chicken # The first quest in this series is Never Ask Me About My Business, which involves simply talking to Dirge Quikcleave in the Gadgetzan Inn. # Dirge gives the quest The Isle of Dread. Go to Feralas at 29,72 and you will find Lord Lakmaeran, a large chimera. Lord Lakmaeran requires 7-10 people to kill. After killing him one person may loot his carcass for the quest. In addition, the surrounding Chimaeroks need to be killed for the 20 required tenderloins. Chimaeroks can be successfully 2-manned. # After gathering the meat, return to Dirge for the follow up quest Dirge's Kickin' Chimaerok Chops. This quest requires 20 Goblin Rocket Fuel and 20 Deeprock Salt. The reward is Recipe: Dirge's Kickin' Chimaerok Chops and 20 Dirge's Kickin' Chimaerok Chops. Return to Narain. The Goggles # Narian explains his goggles were stolen by his ex-B.F.F. (ex-best friend), a gnome named Stewvul. Stewvul is located in southern Silverpine Forest next to Greymane Wall. # Stewvul is inside a crate at location 46,86 in Silverpine forest. He says the goggles were lost inside Molten Core, and gives you the followup quest Scrying Goggles? No Problem! # The Scrying Goggles have a chance to drop off any mob inside Molten Core. Return them to Narain to complete this quest, and receive 3 Major Rejuvenation Potions as a corollary reward. The Book # The quest begins with Draconic for Dummies. Narain says he left his book on an island in far southern Tanaris. Getting to this island is somewhat unusual since it exists far past Fatigue waters and you cannot swim to it by conventional means. # Before you can reach the island you must first speak with the Meridith the Mermaiden, who is located approximately at 57,95. She is underwater, close to the shore. She does move around a bit so you may have to search for awhile. When you speak with her she offers the quest Love Song for Narain, which simply requires you to return to Narain. # After completing Love Song for Narain, there is no followup quest. However, if you return to Meridith she will buff you with a large increase in swim speed. This will enable you to swim to the island in question. Look south and you will see the island. Swim directly toward it and you should reach it without the fatigue bar full draining. Note there are 2 islands, and the book is located on the southern island. # Upon reaching the southern island, an actionable 'Freshly Dug Dirt' exists. Inside is a note yielding the quest rAnS0m. The Book has been stolen and a ransom demand is made. Return to Narain again. # Narain gives you a package containing a robe, a turban, a bag of fake gold, and a map. You have to go to Winterspring to the drop off point, and use the Turban which will turn you into Narain. The tloc of the drop location is at 70,73. After dropping off the gold, Weavil arrives, realizes the trap, and sends No. 2, his ape pet, to attack you. Weavil escapes. The ape pet hits tanks for about 600-700 damage and can be killed with a party of 3-5 fairly easily. Once No. 2 is dead, return the quest to Narain. # From here, you receive The Only Prescription. The book required to translate the Draconic text has been torn in 8 separate pieces, and all 8 pieces must be acquired to complete the quest. The locations are as follows: ## Chapter I = Located on Alcaz Island in Dustwallow Marsh. You must defeat Dr. Weavil to receive the book. He is much harder than No. 2 and requires about 20 people to defeat. ## Chapter II = Felguard Elites in the Blasted lands have a chance to drop it. ## Chapter III = Hederine Initiate & Hederine Slayer in Winterspring at Darkwhisper Gorge have a chance to drop it. ## Chapter IV = Located in Undercity on a table in the Mage Quarter. ## Chapter V = Located in the Stormwind library (72,6, turn left as you walk in). ## Chapter VI = Dropped by Onyxia. ## Chapter VII = In Blackwing Lair in the room after Broodlord Lashlayer. ## Chapter VIII = Dropped by Ragnaros. * Completing the quest The Only Prescription rewards the Gnomish Turban of Psychic Might. Only one Chapter drops per kill. Assemble the text, get the chicken, get the goggles, and the quest line merges. After all 3 components of the blue shard are done, Narain offers the quest The Good News and The Bad News. This quest requires 20 Arcanite Bars, 10 Elementium Ores, 10 Blue Sapphires, and 10 Azerothian Diamonds. He will then give you an Arcanite Buoy and the next quest, The Wrath of Neptulos. Take the buoy deep off the coast of Azshara and spawn Maws, the minnow carrying the shard. When you kill the shark the blue shard drops. Return the Shard to Anachronus to complete the Blue Shard line. In addition, you can choose between Band of Icy Depths or Dark Water Robes as a reward. The Red Dragon Shard Speak with Vaelastrasz in Blackwing Lair and he will offer you Nefarius's Corruption, and explains that Nefarian has the Red Scepter Shard. Defeat Nefarian in 5 hours after engaging Vaelastrasz and the Red Scepter Shard will be lootable off his corpse. Only one shard will drop per Nefarian kill. In addition, you can choose between Onyx Embedded Leggings or Amulet of Shadow Shielding as a reward. =External Links= *Thottbot *Allakhazam =List of Servers & Scepter Holders= Aegwynn Agamaggan Aggramar -- Kainzo, Yukiri Akama Alexstrasza -- Strawberry (Myst) Alleria -- Ts (Blighted) Altar of Storms -- Bagels (Mindtrip) (A) Andorhal Anetheron Archimonde Argent Dawn -- Polveru (Dark Paradigm), Elem (Black Phoenix) Arthas Azgalor - Stormheart (Horde, ALE guild, now Infiniti) Azjol-Nerub Azshara Balnazzar Black Dragonflight Blackhand Blackrock -- Nice (Colony Raiders), Rezguise (Redefined), Xinhuan (No MAAM), Ex (Eminence) Bleeding Hollow Bloodhoof Bloodscalp Bonechewer Boulderfist Bronzebeard -- Liverdie (Exeunt Omnes) Burning Blade Burning Legion Cenarion Circle Cenarius Cho'gall -- Fuki (Elite Chaos, formerly of Bleeding Hollow) Chromaggus Crushridge -- Restless (Equinoctis) Daggerspine Dalaran Dalvengyr Dark Iron -- Cloctoc (Peekay) Darkspear -- Ghost (Cadia) Deathwing Demon Soul Dentarg Destromath Dethecus Detheroc Doomhammer Draenor Dragonblight Dragonmaw Drak'thul - Phalan (Midnight Legion) Draka Dunemaul Durotan Duskwood Earthen Ring -- Seven (Tempora Heroica) Eitrigg Eldre'Thalas Elune Emerald Dream -- Amarcy (Ashes) Eonar Eredar Executus Feathermoon -- Roselily (Catalyst) Firetree Frostmane Frostmourne -- Dardrill (Exodus) Frostwolf Garithos Garona Gilneas -- Thaumaturge (Storm) Greymane -- Essex (Crimson), Kallozar (Exousia) Gorefiend Gorgonnash -- Doink Gul'dan Gurubashi Hakkar Haomarush Hellscream Hyjal Icecrown Illidan Jaedenar Jubei'Thos Kargath -- Vashna (Paradosi) Kalecgos Kael'thas Kel'Thuzad Khadgar Khaz Modan Khaz'goroth Kil'Jaeden Kilrogg Kirin Tor Korgath Kul Tiras Laughing Skull Lightbringer Lightning's Blade Lightninghoof Llane Lothar Magtheridon Maelstrom Mal'Ganis -- Gurgthock (Elitist Jerks) Malfurion Malorne Malygos Mannoroth Medivh - Kalahad (Fury) Moonrunner Mug'thol Muradin Nathrezim Ner'zhul Norgannon Perenolde Proudmoore Rexxar Runetotem Sargeras Scarlet Crusade Scilla Sen'jin Shadow Council Shadow Moon -- Bucwild (Overrated), Caba (Eternals) Shadowsong Shattered Hand Silver Hand Silvermoon Skullcrusher -- Gunsmoke (Immortality) Skywall Smolderthorn -- Mewtwo Spinebreaker Spirestone Staghelm Steamwheedle Cartel -- Teliviel (Dragonslayers) Stonemaul Stormrage Stormreaver Stormscale -- Kyt (JUICE) Suramar Terenas -- Jollygreen (Thralls Champions) Thorium Brotherhood -- Noctum (Forge) Thrall Thunderhorn -- Usz (Caelum) Thunderlord Tichondrius Turalyon Twisting Nether -- Bateman Uldaman -- Gemina , Guild: Wrath Uldum Uther Ursin - Malan (Retrospect) (H) Vek'nilash - Flick of Decerto (A) (currently the fastest server to complete the whole line) Warsong Whisperwind Wildhammer Windrunner Ysera Ysondre Zul'jin Zuluhed Category:Quest Items